Visually and/or audibly impaired persons may be in search of solutions to make them independent in their daily tasks. They may wish to overcome stereotypes that blind or visually impaired people are incompetent and reliant on others. Integrated solutions that help impaired users with simple tasks (such as finding the nearest restroom or walking around a neighborhood) as well complex tasks (such as travelling alone using public transportation) may provide impaired users with the independence they seek. Solutions that work for impaired users may also have more general applicability to assist users in other situations.